SeaShell
Seashell is owned by Queen Bluefire. Do not steal. Description Seashell has a mostly SandWing body, tall and athletic. She has long, sweeping olive/jade wings, a short olive/jade chest fin, and the same colour secondary scales and eye ridge. Her underbelly is a pale flesh colour, as are her slit like gills. Her mainscales are a sunny yellow, and her back membrane a slightly lighter colour. Seashell's claws, tail barb, and wing horns are black. She has glow scales, but they only light up when it's dark, or she's angry,scared or excited. They glow a light aqua green. Personality Before Seashell lost her home and family, she was more light and happy. Her Stabby. This girl is mean and rude. After Flip died, she became independent, slightly suductive, and dangerous. She is quick thinking, and always a Plan B. Seashell keeps her softer, more tender part of herself hidden. Abilities Seashell has all SandWing powers, except that her tail barb has no poison in it, thus rendering it useless. Her SeaWing glow scales light up, but not very brightly. She has no webs, and can only see a little in the dark. Seashell cannot breath fire. She can breath under water,and swim fairly well. Relationships Seashell always struggled to make good relationships with dragons other then her family. She was a loner, an artist who preferred to draw alone, in the beauty of nature. However, she and her brother Flip were very close, to the point where they knew what the other was going to say. She was also close to her parents. Backstory Seashell was born two years after the SandWing War Of Succession started. Her father was a SeaWing, one of Coral's lower soldiers. He was injured, and had taken leave to heal when he met Asp, a SandWing on Burn's side. They fell in love, and ran away to an island in The Bay Of a Thousand Scales. Two years later they had Seashell, and Flip. They were fairly happy, and so far no dragons had found them. But one day they did. One morning, a patrol of Burn's soldiers, sent to spy on the SeaWings, saw the happy family and alerted Burn. Her soldiers swooped down and attacked them, killing Asp and capturing Flip and Wave. Seashell escaped because she was gathering gull eggs on a nearby island. Once she came back and found her home aflame, Seashell searched for her family but only found Asp's body. Family -Asp- Asp is Seashell's mother. Seashell and her has a close relationship, although not as close as her relationship with her father. The two often did things together, like gather seashells and make driftwood art. -Wave- Seashell had a more in depth relationship with her father, because he was more like her. She often talked for hours with him, about small but meaningful things. -Flip- Seashell and her brother Flip were very close, to the point where they knew what the other was going to say. They were in the same hatching, although Seashell is older by five minutes. They were inseparable as dragonets. Quotes " You killed my brother. Prepare to die." - To Burn " I feel nothing but anger." " ''Flip was my everything. Now I am nothing." '' Trivia * Seashell is very good at portraits. She has drawn Flip multiple times. * Her name is a play on words- Seashells are found at the beach (SeaWing) and on the sand (SandWing). * Gallary SandWing base by Sassy the Beagle.png|SandWing Base by Joy Ang SeaWing Base Again.png|SeaWing base by Joy Ang Seashell by Canarytherainwing.jpg|SeaShell by CanaryTheRainwing Seashell!.png|By Destiny Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Queen Bluefire)